


come home with me

by infinitehearts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alien!Yuuri, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, Soulmates, YOI AU Week 2017 day 2 - space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitehearts/pseuds/infinitehearts
Summary: Yuuri goes missing, and a part of Viktor goes missing too, so what will it take to bring him home?





	come home with me

**Author's Note:**

> so... day two came out of this brain too... perhaps it'll be a full week for me...

There was no time like the present to run from the past.

No time better and no time worse.

This was the woe of one lonely Yuuri Katsuki.

He knew that the day his humanity came into question, they would make him go.

So he would go first.

0.0

Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov was living the life of his dreams. In his opinion, he was living the perfect life. He had the wingman friend, the husband of his dreams, and the best dog anyone could ask for.

Except currently Yuuri was missing, and that was a problem. The grass outside was oddly scorched, and the gold medals in his hand from the last five years plus Yuuri’s ring suddenly felt far too heavy.

They had been happy, all throughout the ceremony. He didn’t know why, of course, that suddenly the little St. Petersburg apartment was empty of any trace of Yuuri, save for the second ring that was still safely in his palm.

But there was nothing stopping Viktor from figuring it out. After all, he wasn’t going to let anything get in the way of the love of his life not being with him. Just because Yuuri was different didn’t meant he didn’t love him still.

So what if he was an alien?

It didn’t mean a thing.

Superman was an alien, and it didn’t make him bad, just in the same way that it didn’t make Yuuri a monster.

(Although Viktor really wanted to ask about why his stamina was so good.)

Except he wasn’t quite sure that the Katsuki’s would know how to get to Yuuri.

Although there was only one way to find out.

0.0

As it turns out, Yu-topia Katsuki is one of the more bustling of alien inns of the galaxy. The reality makes his head swim more than just a little, but it is comforting to know that a majority of the guests have always been human.

And as it turns out, even more comforting to know that the rest of the Katsuki family is human. Mari, in very broken English, explains this. Viktor would offer to let her speak in Japanese, but it seems that she has nothing more to say on the matter.

From the adoration they give Yuuri, you would never know that he wasn’t their son, let alone that he wasn’t human.

But they know no more than this, only offering him sad smiles and ushering to Yuuri’s old room. It seems that he’s not the only one who doesn’t know what to do right now.

He sits on Yuuri’s twin sized bed in silence. It’s easy to see that the posters, now rehung, aren’t exactly where they used to be. The lines around them are easy to spot. He wonders if Yuuri’s childhood was ever influenced by the fact he wasn’t human, and he knows that if it were left to Hiroko and Toshiya, it wouldn’t have ever been. He can’t help but wonder if maybe that was the reason he’s always been so anxious.

In the end, he can’t help but fall back and wonder if it’ll be enough. If promising that it means nothing different will bring Yuuri home to his arms, to Earth.

He wonders if Yuuri would prefer him to stay away. If Yuuri would let him stay on his home planet, wherever that may be.

He wonders why Yuuri decided that it mattered.

He falls into an empty, restless sleep.

0.0

Yuuri, no matter how hard he tries, can’t stop feeling Viktor.

Can’t stop feeling his longing, his growing apathy for humanity.

Maybe it’s nice to be with people like him, people whose ears are ever so slightly pointed, whose skin isn’t quite as dull as humans, with eyes that come in colors ordinary and extraordinary.

It’s nice to be as dime a dozen as he always feels.

But he misses Earth.

He misses the Katsuki family, of which he has always been the beloved son, even if they never shared his blood.

But more than anything, he misses Viktor.

And so, in a very cleverly disguised space ship, he returns to Earth.

He returns to Japan.

He returns home.

Terafluxian legend says that true mates will always know each other. And somewhere in his heart, Yuuri knows that he’s found his.

Maybe he shouldn’t have left at all.

It was wrong, very wrong to leave after the second ceremony, but now he knows for sure.

Only time will tell if everyone else who needs to know will care as little as Viktor did, even just figuring it out on his own.

0.0

Viktor feels like himself again when Yuuri returns.

It’s not even been a week since he left that he’s returned.

With Yuuri back, he feels like he’s whole again.

“I’m sorry, Viktor. I shouldn’t have left. I should have told y-“ Yuuri starts, but Viktor doesn’t care. He’s cut off with a kiss.

It means everything in the world, to the both of them.

“Yuuri! You never told me we could have babies this way!”

To know that they don’t have to struggle with adoption, with a surrogate, it makes kids far more important to Viktor. Even a blind man could see the way that Yuuri’s face lights up too. It’s a little unnerving for Viktor to think about, carrying a child someday.

But if it was what Yuuri wanted, he’d say yes right now.

Because as strange as it is, being married to an alien, it’s also the best thing to ever happen to him.

0.0

They have a third wedding, with everyone this time. They tell everyone, this time.

Just like Viktor expected, no one cares.

But the words mean a lot to Yuuri, and if it means Yuuri’s peace of mind, Viktor will remind him day in and day out.

Yuuri is happier than ever to be on Earth.

Yuuri is happy that out of all the people in the world, out of all the Terafluxians out there, that his mate is human, that his mate is _Viktor_.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
